<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solitude in Silence by CameronJade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951758">Solitude in Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJade/pseuds/CameronJade'>CameronJade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Konoha [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJade/pseuds/CameronJade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru always thought of Neji as a client. But when an ex-lover reappears in his life, he'll have a choice to make: risk his life to save Neji, or let him die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji/Uchiha Itachi, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Itachi, Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Konoha [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters.</p><p>Warning: Explicit sex, bondage, dom/sub, rape</p><p>Note: Takes place in my alternate universe. While not a direct sequal to another fic I'm writing, it is later in the timeline. If you've read Hushed Worship, you'll recognize some mentions and themes in this work. If you haven't, no worries, I will make sure it flows seamlessly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're quiet. I like that."</p><p><em>Pft. Most men do</em>, thought the brunette, his pale eyes narrowing. "Piss off," he muttered, hanging his head and letting his hair fall between them like a curtain</p><p>"That's no polite way to talk," the man sighed, staring lazily with slight amusement. He parted the hair with a few fingers, drawing it back to get a better look at the man's face.</p><p>Neji's eyes became blank, and he fell into himself. "I suppose, this means you're hiring me."</p><p>The statement seemed to catch the man off guard. He drew his hand back as if it had been burned. He scowled and stepped away. "I just wanted to talk to a lovely man, nothing more."</p><p>"Move on," came a new voice. It was calm, reserved, and bored. "He's too good for the likes of you."</p><p>Neji finished his shot and stood. He looked the man over, top to bottom, face unreadable, as if finding every fault by instinct. He didn't recognize this one, but seemingly his comrade had. "Like I said, piss off."</p><p>Shikamaru Nara smirked. He enjoyed it when his oh-so-proper partner got angry. It brought out interesting flavors, and his cursing was one of the more attractive. The discussions later were not. "You'd be wise to do as he says. I'd join you, but I feel a lecture coming on."</p><p>Neji's eyes snapped from the man to Nara, and he snarled in frustration. "You left me waiting, <em>here</em>, for an hour."</p><p>The forgotten man hurried away, doubtless to preposition some other poor fool. Shikamaru sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out his smokes. "I have the information, want it or not?"</p><p>Neji settled back easily into the bar chair and inclined his head.</p><p>Shikamaru sighed and sat beside him. "I won't tell you how difficult it was to acquire this, but I can't for the life of me figure out what you want it for." He drew out a cigarette and lit it, slowly blowing smoke into the air.</p><p>"That's my business," Neji responded, perhaps a bit more harshly than he had meant. "He has something I need, and I want it."</p><p>Shikamaru watched him carefully, then rolled his eyes. He frowned, and stared at the wood of the bar. "The word is he opened a nightclub: Bloodmoon. It's across town. It would seem quite some salacious things go down there. Unfortunately, due to his past and current affiliations, getting to him is quite difficult. That's all I know."</p><p>Neji nodded quietly, then raised his finger to signal the bartender. "Then… Are you busy tonight?" He looked sideways at the man, almost ashamed and coolly defiant.</p><p>"Now?" Shikamaru asked smoothly, breaking into a confidant grin. "Or later?"</p><p>"Later," Neji responded in a low voice. "I need to return to Lady Hinata's dojo."</p><p>Shikamaru nodded, his eyes shining mischievously. "I found something that'll suit your tastes. I'll bring it tonight."</p><p>Neji drank down the sweet whiskey and swallowed, turning his piercing eyes on the dark-haired man. He reached out and drew him close by the thin turtleneck that showed under his vest. "The only thing that will suit me, is you Shikamaru," he whispered huskily, leaning close to his ear. "Whimpering and blushing so prettily. Splayed out beneath me."</p><p>Shikamaru's breath hitched and his heart pounded thunderously in his head. "It's my turn to be on top," he quietly reminded him.</p><p>Neji growled and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's skin "Then don't be late." Paying quickly, Neji offered one last hungry, impatient look, then left.</p><p>Shikamaru got himself under control and bought himself a beer. What did Itachi Uchiha have over Neji? Did Neji think he could deal with the man himself? And why did he, Shikamaru Nara, even care? "So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, smiling into the dark glass.</p><p>Perhaps, but the trouble was worth it. As hard as he tried to resist his charm, Shikamaru had to admit that it was growing difficult. He had known Itachi once, before his fall from grace. Once a decorated detective and member of the ANBU, Itachi had been well respected. Now, he was a business tycoon with several corrupt cops in his pocket. He was also a murderer, or so it was said.</p><p>Whatever Neji Hyuuga was getting into wasn't any of his business. He liked the man, but Shikamaru wasn't fool enough to make mistakes twice. He wasn't the same man that he'd been five years ago. Once you went yakuza, you never go back. That was their way; his way now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru was in his bed, waiting, but lazily staring out the window at the bright stars. The way he always seemed so relaxed, careless… Neji often wondered if Shikamaru posed or was even aware of his appeal. It didn't matter either way, Neji enjoyed the man. Of all the payments he was given for his services, pleasuring this man was his favorite.</p><p>Hearing him come in, Shikamaru's head slowly turned. He took in Neji's half-clad form, still damp from the bath. “The table,” he said, returning his gaze out the window.</p><p>Neji used the towel around his waist to run through his long hair as he inspected the small pile. Several ribbons, silk cloths, and a single coil of black silk rope. “Shikamaru, you've been at my bookshelves again.”</p><p>“It would be a waste if your hints went unnoticed,” Shikamaru smirked. </p><p>Neji dropped the towel and picked the rope up slowly, his fingers sliding across the smooth cords. His eyes lifted to where Shikamaru watched him. “Don't worry, Nara, I'll be gentle.”</p><p>Shikamaru swallowed and watched him take the silk cloths as well. “You know I have no preference.” The bed sank under Neji's weight, and Shikamaru waited. This was a careful game, but he played it well.</p><p>“I like that about you.” Neji trailed the cloth across his skin, drinking in the reaction of Shikamaru's body. Down his chest to his hardening arousal, Neji teased him, enjoying every hiss and gasp. “This can wait another night,” he decided, tossing aside the rope and wrapping the cloth around Shikamaru's cock, stroking him slowly. “A night when I can dominate you. A time when I have more patience. For the information you brought me, you've earned your prize. Go on.” Neji sank onto the featherbed and relaxed against the headboard, trying to control his eagerness.</p><p>Shikamaru rolled to his knees, unabashedly moaning and bending to take him in his mouth. It didn't take long for Neji to find his throat. He took him greedily, unrestrained.</p><p>“God Shikamaru,” Neji sighed, running his hand through his loose hair. “Your mouth is heavenly.”</p><p>Shikamaru pulled back, gasping for air, eyes unfocused. “I'm ready…”</p><p>Neji's arm encircled his waist, pulling him across his lap, positioning himself carefully. “Don't keep me waiting, Nara.”</p><p>Shikamaru gripped Neji’s crooked knee, wrapping an arm around his neck. He sank onto him, gasping and whimpering.</p><p>Neji bucked hard, pulling him close, breathing roughly. He relished the yelps and squirms from the man. The tight hotness beckoned him as Shikamaru struggled to adjust. “It's been too long Nara,” he whispered, thrusting harder.</p><p>“Whose fault is that?” Shikamaru cried, rolling his hips, matching Neji's insistence. </p><p>“Mine,” Neji growled in admittance, pulling him to his chest, bracing them both as they moved together. </p><p>Shikamaru accepted that silently, lifting his chin to find Neji's lips. They kissed deeply, desperately searching for the edge to fall off.</p><p>Neji came first, hard, gasping and panting. He fell back, exhausted while Shikamaru slowly continued to rise and fall. The stimulation kept him hard, and he shuddered as Shikamaru softly repeated his name, groaning as he found his release.</p><p>The splash of his warm cum would normally disgust him, but the swipes of Shikamaru's tongue aroused him. “Let me taste you,” Neji said, turning Shikamaru's face towards his.</p><p>Shikamaru's lips were wet, but sweet. Neji drank him in, tongue twisting with his, insistent. He pulled back, licking the man's chin, then his neck. “I want you to stay,” he said in a tone that would not be argued with.</p><p>Shikamaru chuckled and rose on his knees, sighing as Neji slid out of him. “You know I can't.”</p><p>“I could make you,” Neji said coldly, looking to where the rope lay on the floor. “I could tie you to my bed and forbid you to leave. Suspend you in ecstasy and satisfy you until the thought of leaving vanishes from your mind.”</p><p>Shikamaru laughed lightly, only his eyes betraying his eagerness to accept. “If you did, how would you explain my whereabouts to Uzumaki?”</p><p>Neji frowned, and gave him a soft shove, following the fall of his body to top him. “I'll tell him if he wants you back, he can claim you from my bed. I'll tell him I've rendered you unable to walk.”</p><p>Shikamaru smiled sadly, but admired the view. Neji always had the most beautiful hair. It was what had caught Shikamaru's attention in the first place. Despite his most attractive feature, he was masculine, confident, and skilled. Shikamaru had been hopeless to resist before he'd even met Neji's eyes. “I'll stay,” he said quietly, unable to keep his hands off his lover’s body. “But only until you've fallen asleep.”</p><p>Neji shook his head and collapsed on top of him, feigning exhaustion. “Not good enough.”</p><p>Shikamaru chuckled and held him. “For now, it will have to be.”</p><p>Neji frowned, hiding his expression carefully. He didn't respond, only rolled them into a more comfortable position and held the other man. The silence sucked at the darkness, wrapping them tightly in a suffocating embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neji caught him trying to sneak out, and took him again. Controlled anger, hard kisses, and the slow, deliberate thrusts that shouted what he refused to say. He said not a word as he shoved the man none-to-gently into the headboard.</p><p>Shikamaru had tried to stay silent, but each sharp slap of Neji's need had drawn new gasps and moans, and as always, begging. “Don't stop,” he growled, eagerly meeting each movement. “Harder… gods, <em>more</em>!”</p><p>“Shikamaru…” the name passed his lips, breaking his silence. He dragged him close and thrust, wrapping his hand around Shikamaru's neglected hardness. When the man's hand covered his, helping him find a pleasurable rhythm, he knew he was close. </p><p>“Neji!” Shikamaru shuddered, stilling their hands as he came. He gripped the wood for the last few thrusts until he was pulled off his knees. He laughed shortly, sighing as Neji throbbed and breathed heavily in his ear.</p><p>Neji shivered, resting his forehead on Shikamaru's shoulder, letting him relax and fall forward. He wanted to speak, tease him as he dressed, but Neji did none of those things. His eyes followed the lithe body and met every glance evenly. “I'm going to have a talk with your boss,” Neji finally said.</p><p>Shikamaru's movements slowed, but still methodically followed through the steps of tying his tie. “Now who is being greedy?” he muttered, looking annoyed. “You're not getting attached, are you?”</p><p>Neji didn't break eye contact, and didn't blink. “I want to adjust the contract.”</p><p>That did startle Shikamaru. “Neji, you know what they'll ask of you. Are you completely insane? First this nonsense with that- with Uchiha… Now you're starting trouble with Naruto? Do you have a death wish?”</p><p>Neji frowned in irritation, rolling out of bed. “Don't question me, Shikamaru. You know better.”</p><p>That admonishment was a quiet warning, and Shikamaru knew better than to argue. “Why would I ever do that?” he muttered sarcastically. “It's not worth it, that's all I'm saying.”</p><p>Neji grabbed him by the arm and turned him. “Are you tired of our arrangement? Is that it? Should I cancel the contract altogether?”</p><p>Shikamaru frowned, jerking his arm away. “You know what Naruto will ask of you. I enjoy the work we do, Neji, and I more than enjoy our private time. Don't lose your head. You know the rules. They are absolute.”</p><p>Neji reached out to brush a thumb along Shikamaru's cheek, frowning. “I'll decide my own fate, Nara. Some things are worth the risk.”</p><p>“You're a fool,” Shikamaru snapped. “Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.”</p><p>Neji chuckled and pulled Shikamaru closer by his tie. “Kiss me and get out.”</p><p>Shikamaru fumed, but leaned forward. Everything was forgotten as their lips met and tongues danced. He clung to the seconds of bliss, memorizing the feel. Finally breaking away, he turned and strode from the room briskly.</p><p>Neji watched him go, resolved in his decision. Shikamaru could worry and be angry if he wished, but Neji knew the risks. He had left the yakuza years ago, content to be dead in that world. He had sacrificed his position to save Uzumaki’s life. It was the only reason he still drew breath, how he could still use loopholes to get what he wanted.</p><p>Now, there was something new that he wanted. Something Uzumaki wasn't able to offer. To get it, Neji needed to convince a certain nightclub owner to see him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I explicitly stated this was an AU, I tried to keep certain things similar to the anime, just because I find it amusing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This looked to be the place… Neji had known it was a club, but he hadn't expected a strip club. So that's what Shikamaru had meant by salacious. It had taken him time to get here. Time to dance around Uzumaki enough to be granted a meeting. It had nearly come to blows, but it was clear that Naruto's intentions toward his cousin would not be abated. Broaching the subject of Shikamaru was out of the question.</p><p>Naruto's power was absolute, just as Nara had predicted. Fine, let the asshole marry Hinata. If neither of them would listen to reason, he would take a different route. He'd take what he wanted, by force if necessary. To do that… he needed an ally who was stronger than Naruto Uzumaki.</p><p>He'd done as much research as subtly allowed, but found almost nothing. People wouldn't talk, and the only response to his questions were looks of disgust, spitting and many curses. He'd been thrown out of the police station for asking for records. He was told if he kept sniffing around, they'd find something to hold him on and make his life a living hell.</p><p><em>Whatever Uchiha did, people aren't saying. Even Shikamaru treats him like… he doesn't exist. How?</em> He knew the two of them had history, but Neji had met the man after it was over. He never asked for details, and Shikamaru was as tight-lipped as they came. Everything was business, nothing was personal. Not even Neji.</p><p>Well, that ended tonight. Neji was just desperate enough to beg for help… or die trying.</p><p>"Ain't never seen you before," came a sudden voice at his shoulder. "We don't like strangers around here…"</p><p>Neji's eyes flicked over the half-dressed blonde. "I'm here for Uchiha."</p><p>The man laughed and gripped his chin. "What makes you think you can come in here and just see the Boss, huh? I don't know who you think you are-"</p><p>"Remember that child kidnapping scum Kidoumaru that was found a few years back?" he asked quietly. "They found him still warm, eviscerated, and hanged from the same length of cord from his tool box, didn't they?" Neji's eyes were cold, empty. He liked the way the man paled. It excited him. "I'm the son of a bitch that strung him up. Still wanna get in my way?"</p><p>"Let him in Deidara," came a call from above.</p><p>Neji rolled his eyes upward to see Itachi watching from the balcony, a hand casually touching the banister. He brushed the man's hand away and made his way to the stairwell. Any other time, any other place, under any other circumstances, he would have made the man come to him. But when you're grovelling, certain courtesies must be made. He followed when Itachi motioned, following him to an empty room that appeared to be an office.</p><p>Itachi lounged easily on the black leather couch and motioned to an armchair.</p><p>"I'd rather stand," Neji said shortly, "if you don't mind."</p><p>"Do as you will," Itachi said airily. "Tell me what you want and get out."</p><p>"I want many things," Neji sneered. "I'd like The Fox's head on a pike. I'd like my cousin to get her shit together and see she deserves better than a man who will never show her the attention she needs. I'd like to see your blasted brother executed in the most horrific way imaginable… However, these don't seem to be things you'd stir yourself for."</p><p>"They are not," Itachi agreed. "I broker business deals, Hyuuga, not involve myself in petty games with children. If you want to play at war, you've come to the wrong man. I'm more attuned to mind games than Risk."</p><p>"What about saving people? I hear you're good at that."</p><p>"That would be an interesting rumor," Itachi said slowly, his voice colder than ice. "To hear it told… I'm a ruthless, emotionless, sociopathic murderer. So tell me, who could you think so important that I would possibly imagine wanting to save them?"</p><p>"Nara Shikamaru."</p><p>Itachi laughed abruptly, having the grace to cover his mouth and look apologetic, still chortling. "Forgive me, but my little Shika-kun is the <em>last</em> person in Konoha who needs saving. He seems quite content to bow and scrape to that capricious tyrant. If he's happy, why should I bother? He's smart enough to take care of himself."</p><p>"Because Uzumaki is going to use him to drag your brother back!" Neji snarled. "You may speak of him so casually, but he's not your anything anymore, Uchiha. Shikamaru is everything to me and I won't watch Uzumaki destroy him. I died once watching my cousin choose him, letting him cast me out rather than lose my family… I won't allow him to throw away the man I love to force that piece of trash brother of yours to come back! I'd rather <em>die</em>!"</p><p>Itachi launched himself off the couch and caught Neji by the throat, slamming him hard against the wall. He squeezed the man's throat, snarling into his ear. "I should end you right here and dump your body at Uzumaki's feet. Slit your throat and do the whole world a favor. I'd <em>enjoy</em> it too…" Releasing him, he swept his legs out from under Neji and shoved him to the floor. "Sasuke may be many things, but I won't let actual trash talk about him in such a manner. You vilify him, but he and Shikamaru have more in common than you could possibly imagine."</p><p>"Never!" Neji exclaimed, making a move to rise, but freezing under Itachi's withering gaze. "Sasuke would never risk anything for anyone. Shikamaru cares about people. He may deny it, but he cares about me. He'd never allow this… Sasuke would enjoy it."</p><p>"Shikamaru doesn't give a <em>shit</em> about you, or me, or anyone. He does his job, and nothing else," Itachi hissed, "and he wouldn't appreciate me sticking my nose in his business! If you want my help with your coup, I'll allow you to leave. There is no profit for me to help you. At least with you dead, Shikamaru will care enough to hate me. Whether because I was the one who ended you, or because I refused to help… your death is on my hands, and he'd know it."</p><p>"Then… I'll go to Uzumaki myself," Neji said, sitting up. "I had hoped you'd see reason. That you still loved him enough to fight for him…"</p><p>Itachi delivered a swift blow to the man's head and straddled his back, twisting Neji's arm back until he screamed. "I would do anything for him, even leave him be when I don't wish to. I know how to pick my battles! I've tired of your mouth and your reckless ideals." Rising, he wrenched the man to his feet. "Before your outburst, I was content to let you leave. Now I know you're more of a danger to Shikamaru than Uzumaki. You are now my hostage, but if you'll take the deal I offer you, you may just win your freedom."</p><p>Neji stilled, turning his head. "What sort of deal?"</p><p>Itachi released him and watched him carefully. "I'll keep you here, and I'll even tell Nara where you are. If he comes for you within a week's time, I'll allow you to leave with only your life. If he refuses to save you, I'll claim your life and give your body to Uzumaki as a wedding gift. Refuse this offer, and I'll kill you before you reach the door."</p><p>Neji rubbed his arm, scowling. "What's the catch?"</p><p>Itachi smiled lazily. "You'll serve me here for your stay. Any request I have, you will obey without question."</p><p>Neji glared at him suspiciously. "I don't seem to have much of a choice."</p><p>Itachi chuckled. "We always have a choice, Hyuuga. Now choose."</p><p>Neji pressed his lips together, thinking, then nodded. "Keep your hands to yourself, and I'll do anything but fuck you."</p><p>Itachi made a noise of disgust. "There's only two men I would take to bed, and you couldn't compare to either of them." He made to leave, but when he reached the door, Neji spoke.</p><p>"I don't understand… What could you possibly think Shikamaru has in common with a monster like Sasuke?"</p><p>Itachi glanced back, jerking open the door sharply. "Me."</p><p>Neji was left, confused and aching. He slumped onto the couch and squeezed his eyes shut. <em>Shikamaru</em>… he thought desperately. <em>Forgive me…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had most of the next couple chapters written for so long, but I haven't had the last chapter written and so many questions about my own narrative, but my two jobs allow me a lot of time to think and play around with ideas. Once I start writing, it shapes other things and I have to add, subtract, and just twist things around.</p><p>So I did change a few things for this chapter, and it just brought out a depth I felt it was lacking. It also connected things that seemed to just float there just because I wanted it there, like Uzumaki's smugness and comment. I like where this story is going.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had passed and Shikamaru had grown increasingly concerned. Uzamaki, however, never brought up Neji Hyuuga, or his contract. He wondered what he'd been trying to accomplish. The thought made the man frown, but then he shook his head. Neji couldn't come back to the yakuza. His actions had cast him out, and he was now exiled; but not shunned. Even still, he was treated with a bit of distaste.</p><p>His phone rang and he snapped it open, answering smoothly. “Nara.”</p><p>“I'm going to have you come in tomorrow, Shikamaru. You've gotten a new contract. They're paying a fortune, and asked for you specifically.”</p><p>Shikamaru frowned, but threw his cigarette and reentered his closed bar. “Whatever you want,” he drawled lazily. Uzumaki seemed more smug than usual, and it annoyed him. That said, he'd had many outside contracts lately. Perhaps Neji had forgotten, or perhaps he had defected after all. Made no difference to him, or so he told himself. "If there's nothing else…"</p><p>“Sleep well, Nara.”</p><p>Shikamaru ended the call, shivering. He didn't like the smirk in Naruto's voice. Either the next job would be particularly unpleasant, or it would be a while before he'd see his bed again. "How troublesome," he murmured, shoving the cell in his pocket.</p><p>"In my experience, you only say that when dragging your feet, Shika-kun."</p><p>Shikamaru froze, that velvet voice enveloping him completely. The man at his back had to be a joke, a nightmare come to life. Clenching his fists, he turned slowly. A tall, well-dressed man stood in the door gazing at him. His long raven hair was tied back elegantly, and his onyx eyes swept over him. "Itachi," he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>The Uchiha crossed the room and stopped inches from him. "I was sent by a mutual friend. I thought you'd be glad to see me, after so long." He reached out to touch Shikamaru's cheek.</p><p>Shikamaru knocked his hand away and looked at him hard. "Don't fucking touch me," he growled. "You lost that right years ago."</p><p>Itachi hesitated, then shoved his hands in his pockets. His apathetic mask in place, he stepped back. "I've had warmer greetings from my parents," he stated, eyes narrowing. "What did I do to spark your ire, Shika-kun? If I recall correctly, it was you who left. You tired of me, not the other way around."</p><p>Shikamaru's jaw tightened as he clenched his teeth. "What do you want, Itachi?"</p><p>Dark eyes took in his expression, then swept downwards, flicking back up when he realized his lack of control. "I heard you investigated me," he said quietly. "Imagine my surprise when your lover darkened my doorstep and requested to see me. Imagine, for a moment, my surprise when he demanded that I hand over my most precious possession."</p><p>Shikamaru's brows knit together, frowning. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Whomever you met with, and whatever they wanted, it's nothing to me."</p><p>Itachi searched his face, his eyes widening. "You have absolutely no clue…" he murmured. He moved before he could stop himself, pushing the man against the bar. "If you ever want to see Neji Hyuuga alive again, you'll come with me. Now."</p><p>The words whirled inside Shikamaru's brain, rattling off the feeling of Itachi's body pressed to his. "And why should I care what happens to him?" Shikamaru whispered, his mouth dry. “I'd sooner die than give you another second of my time.”</p><p>Itachi frowned, his grip loosening. Well, this hadn't been part of his expectations… "Your lover, he begged so sweetly for my help. It would seem he believed I could free you from your current… circumstances." His eyes flicked to the man's earlobes, disgusted to find studs had replaced the hoops he'd been so fond of. "Hearing him speak your name angered me, Shika-kun. The lilt in his voice, and his posture… it made me want to kill him."</p><p>Shikamaru turned his head away, silent. Of course, he <em>had</em> cared for Neji. He cared for many things that he was no longer able to have. Itachi had even been one of the people he cared for most. "Whatever notions Neji has, they are his own. I belong to Uzumaki, and follow his orders alone."</p><p>“Sad,” Itachi murmured, touching Shikamaru's chin. “This doesn't suit you, Nara. However, if you truly do not care for this man, that pleases me.”</p><p>“I said don't <em>touch</em> me,” Shikamaru growled, swinging his fist. The impact when he connected made him wince, but he stepped away easily. </p><p>Itachi put a hand to his mouth, then looked at it as it came away bloody. Raising his eyes to the man, he stared evenly. “Have it your way,” he said quietly, pulling out a silk handkerchief. “In that case, I think I'll keep him. Imagine his despair when he learns you've abandoned him as well.”</p><p>Shikamaru looked away. “Leave,” he whispered, trying to hide his pain.</p><p>Itachi smirked and gave a mocking bow. “If you change your mind, Shika-kun, you know where to find me. I'll even give you three days to decide. Uzumaki was amused when I gave him a time limit, and explained the… <em>predicament</em>." He stopped at the door, looking back at the still figure. “When you see Sasuke, do tell him I'm still waiting.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was insanely difficult to finish. Mostly because I had never been happy with it. It always seemed pretty crap and weak... Until this morning when I figured out a way to change it into something better. It still isn't perfect, but it's enough to post.</p><p>I thought Neji's exile needed a little bit of attention. I mean, it's kinda a plot point, but I hadn't really figured out what he'd done until recently, so I illuded to it vaguely. Now I know exactly the direction I want to take this.</p><p>ALSO! it would seem I skipped a chapter at the beginning! So I had to fix that! Hope this all makes sense now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, and Neji moaned when he realized he was conscious again. How long had he been in this room? More important, when would his captor return? He held out hope that Shikamaru's answer would be favorable. He knew Nara wasn't one for breaking rules and needlessly taking risks. No… he would probably die here.</p><p>Shikamaru had been right… Of course he had been. Even still, it was worth it. If Shikamaru refused Itachi's offer, Neji wasn't sure if he wanted to live. His nose stung at the thought, and if he was a weaker man, he'd let the tears consume him. Instead, he sat and waited. </p><p>Although technically Itachi's prisoner, he was given quite a luxurious room. A king sized bed, a wardrobe full of clothes to suit all tastes, a writing desk with plenty of stationary. Food was brought whenever he requested it, and there was plenty of room to pace. While there was a bay window he could sit at, he was content to lay in bed motionless.</p><p>He'd been treated gently, all things considered. He'd been alone ever since his meeting with Uchiha, save seeing a few of his employees who brought him things. They did not speak, only delivered and left. He was sure he could escape, if he tried, but he didn't. He had come here for Itachi's assistance, and in failing, he had surrendered. He'd given his word, and if he broke that… he really was the man people believed him to be. Trash. Scum.</p><p><em>Those who break the rules are scum, Hyuuga,</em> Kakashi had said during his trial. <em>But those who turn their backs on their friends are worse than scum.</em></p><p>It had been Naruto's decision, ultimately. The young head had let him live, stating all the times Neji had saved his life as his Protector. However, the real reason was because Hinata. Naruto wouldn't admit it in front of his dark family, but if Neji hadn't been his intended's cousin, there wouldn't have even been a trial.</p><p>Neji had seen the look in Uzumaki's azure eyes. He felt words slither through his mind in a growling, hissing voice. </p><p>
  <em>Questioning me is treason, Hyuuga. The punishment for treason is death.</em>
</p><p>Yet, Neji was only cast out. He was left with the feeling there were two sides to Naruto, and it worried him that Hinata was choosing to join their family to that terrifying man. It was as if no one else saw it! Not even Shikamaru… </p><p>It had left him alone, but still under obligation to serve Naruto through Hinata. For all he did, the only thanks he got was a few hours with Shikamaru for whatever purpose. Over the years, their simple friendship had fallen into casual sex. Shikamaru had been adamant about Neji not developing feelings, but how could he not?</p><p>Shikamaru was insanely smart, amusingly clever, and observant. His sense of humor was the only thing that kept Neji sane, and his witty flirtation had pulled Neji back from the edge more and more. Instead of committing seppuku, Neji fell in love. It had been a mistake, perhaps, but a lesser of two evils.</p><p>Moonlight was beginning to filter through the window when he heard the keys in the lock. His head slowly turned, not lifting from the headboard it rested against. Amazingly, it was Itachi himself, followed by a cute young girl.</p><p>“Clean the room while we're gone. Hyuuga, with me.”</p><p>Neji just stared, ignoring the girl who immediately began to move to the table where he'd had his dinner. “He didn't come, did he?”</p><p>Itachi's lips pressed together with impatience, but after a moment, he looked out into the hall. “No, Neji-kun. He has not yet come.”</p><p>Neji's throat tightened, and he slowly got out of bed. He followed the older man without a word, staring at the floor. He was led outside and across the garden to Itachi's personal quarters. They walked through the dark halls, coming to a door that Itachi slid open to reveal a lavish inner courtyard. Neji found there was a large hot spring, secluded from prying eyes. There was also an elegant sitting area and sand garden that looked well-tended. Bamboo grew in the corner and seemed to take over a ruined section of the manse. Neji wondered what had happened here that Itachi would rather let nature take over rather than rebuild. Or, perhaps the palace was acquired that way. He had no way of knowing whether this was Uchiha property or not.</p><p>Itachi slid the door shut and slowly removed his jacket, handing it to Neji wordlessly, waving towards the coat rack just inside. He hesitated at the water's edge, then looked back impassively. "Undress me, Neji-kun."</p><p>Neji's hands clenched around the jacket, but he sighed and hung it up carefully. He tried to keep his mind blank as he reached the man, undoing the buttons of Itachi's shirt. He had promised to obey any and all orders, even ones that made him uncomfortable. Since then, however, Itachi had left him in that room. Until now, there hadn't been any orders. If the worst Itachi wanted to do was humiliate him, then he was getting off easy. As long as he avoided looking at his face, he could pretend it was Shikamaru.</p><p>"In time Neji-kun… you'll stop thinking of him." The incredulous refusal and anger that replaced the surprise on Neji's face was familiar, and it stirred old memories in Itachi. It took everything in him to remain calm. Yes, <em>that</em> emotion he recognized all too well. "There <em>will</em> be times that you will think of him. I won't lie; it'll be agony… but day by day, you'll heal a little more. Until you go back to remembering what life without him had been, and what it could possibly be." </p><p>Neji slipped the shirt from Itachi's shoulders, dropping it to the ground in silent defiance. Blankly, he undid the belt, sliding it from the loops and threw it to join the shirt.</p><p>"It's a pity," Itachi said, watching him unbutton his slacks, dragging the zipper down. It almost stirred him, but he had other things to focus on. "You did so much, and yet he leaves you here." He sighed, relishing the feel of the night air washing over his naked body.</p><p>Neji dropped his eyes and stepped back, waiting. He listened to the sound of water splashing, Itachi's murmur of pleasured relief, and the sound of his teeth worrying at his lip. "How many days?" he asked, finally raising his eyes to the man in the pool. "How many days does he have left? I've... lost track of time."</p><p>Itachi settled into a constructed alcove and relaxed. "One hour."</p><p>Neji let out a shuddering sigh, then cast his eyes to the moon. "Then I have lost."</p><p>Itachi watched him for several minutes. He'd offer his silence as a form of apology, but not forever. "You should have known better than to bargain with an Uchiha," was his soft response. "Fortunately, I've given this deal of our quite a bit of thought. You may find it… mutually beneficial."</p><p>Neji's eyes fell from the heavens to settle on the figure in the water.</p><p>"Join me."</p><p>Neji didn't move, sorting out what he meant.</p><p>Itachi's eyes shifted from accusing to sympathetic. "In the spring, Neji-kun. Disrobe and join me."</p><p>Neji paused, thinking it over. "If you touch me, I'll take my chances with Death."</p><p>Itachi's eyes narrowed and he scowled. "I told you, I have no interest. I'm utterly limp, Neji, and nothing you could do would change that."</p><p>Neji didn't respond, only began undressing. Glancing to make sure Itachi made no movement, he walked into the water. He maintained a careful distance, but seeing Itachi's head had dropped back, he relaxed. "How will you do it?" he asked quietly, somewhat curious. "How will you take my life? Blade? Hanging? Or will you choke the life from me with your own two hands?" He settled into a corner of his own, but kept careful attention on the man. He knew his reputation of debauchery. Being the owner of a strip club hadn't helped, but learning the known stories of the man had cemented his opinion. Itachi was a deviant, everyone said so.</p><p>"Do you have so little faith on our Shikamaru?" Itachi asked quietly, gazing at him.</p><p>Neji rolled his eyes. "It's not that I doubt him, nor do I have a lack of faith in him. Shikamaru is complicated, perhaps, but he is late often enough to be predictable. His choices are the most difficult puzzle for him to work out, taking most of his time and energy. It's something he must do on his own; no one can do it for him."</p><p>"You tried," Itachi murmured, his eyes drifting away and past the man. "Or did I misunderstand our arrangement?"</p><p>"You will never understand my reasons. It was a risk I was willing to take. If he showed up, I would attempt to give him his freedom. Take him away, if he'd go. If he didn't… maybe finally he'll learn his lesson."</p><p>"Dead if you do, dead if you don't. How's that for circumstances?"</p><p>"Uzumaki may try to kill me, but even if I die, Shikamaru was always the goal," he admitted quietly. "Coming to you for assistance was foolish. I overestimated your love for him… it was a mistake I'm comfortable with. I did this because I can't stand watching him destroy himself. You made my concern into a game, knowing Shikamaru enjoys the challenge; simply because you enjoy making him play with you."</p><p>"And why shouldn't I?" Itachi said quietly, staring at the sky. "Shouldn't he know how I feel? Why should I watch you seduce the man I love? Don't I deserve to make him understand my jealousy? Even the smallest amount of attention is better than being ignored, even if that attention is laced with hatred. I win, you die. You win, you leave without my help. Either way, it benefits me. That is all that matters."</p><p>Neji slapped water at him in anger. "I'd rather be dead than allow you to toy with him! If you want to kill me simply because I love him, then I accept that. I understand. But if I <em>do</em> make it out of here alive, Uchiha, I won't stand idly by while you pathetically try to get him to notice you with your mind games."</p><p>The two sat in silence for the longest time. Neji counted the seconds, knowing without question his life was drawing to a close.</p><p>"What if I told you, Neji, that I no longer wish to kill you?"</p><p>Neji flinched, looking to the other man sharply. "I don't understand."</p><p>Itachi shrugged easily. "There are worse fates than death, wouldn't you agree? Imagine how Shikamaru feels, having to live with the consequences of your choices? He hasn't left the yakuza after all this time for one simple reason. It's so he can protect you… Isn't that right, Shika-kun?"</p><p>There was a slight rustle in the bamboo, and a shadowy figure came into the dim light of the courtyard. Shikamaru looked from Neji to Itachi, scowling. "You talk too much."</p><p>Neji's mouth went dry, but he returned his attention to the water's surface. He came… he really came.</p><p>"Did you bring me what I asked? The second half of our deal?" Itachi's eyes held a weight incomprehensible to an outside viewer.</p><p>Shikamaru's nod was short and curt, understanding. "I completed my end of the bargain. Now let him go."</p><p>"Neji-kun… you're free to leave."</p><p>"I've been free to leave since the moment I stepped foot here," Neji said quietly. He stood and crossed the spring to where Shikamaru stood. "You weren't supposed to come, you idiot."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes raked down his body, then snapped back up. His expression was emotionless, empty. It was as if he'd looked over a statue. "You still haven't figured it out, have you? I didn't come for <em>you</em>. I came for me. I'm buying my freedom on my own. You just happened to be a footnote."</p><p>Neji felt the breath leave him, and he was unable to move.</p><p>"You're brash, Hyuuga," Shikamaru hissed, glowering. "Impatient, negligent, demanding… You infuriate me to the point of insanity! Couldn't just be content with what you had, you wanted more. I told you not to feel, and you refused to listen! Do you see where it's brought us? I have half a mind to leave you to him. I can only imagine the fun you'd have."</p><p>Neji turned away, reaching for his clothes. He pulled them on, enduring the weight of those angry eyes. He deserved this. Wanted it even. "If that's true, then why even come? Could have just stayed with Uzumaki and Uchiha would end me."</p><p>"He wouldn't dare kill you," Shikamaru scoffed. He switched his attention to the other man. "Let me guess. You were about to change your mind? Send him after Sasuke instead?"</p><p>Itachi smiled benignly. "It had crossed my mind, but no Shika-kun. I was going to seduce him. Let him stay here as my bed slave. I'm sure you can agree that I have enough skill to please any man."</p><p>Shikamaru barked a laugh. "You could try, but you'd be disappointed. If you think the four months it took to break me was difficult, you'd find Neji impossible. He's not the frivolous type. He has unique… tastes."</p><p>"Is that so?" Itachi murmured. "I'll have that information now, Shikamaru. I paid a great deal for you to get it."</p><p>"The man's name is Orochimaru. He owns an underground network of research labs that may or may not be connected to disappearances and murders for the last four years. Sasuke defected three years ago, and Naruto has since attempted to recover him, but they've vanished. Every attempt to locate him has failed."</p><p>"Seemingly, anyway," Itachi stated. "I already knew all this when I told you exactly where my little brother was. The question is, were you able to confront him and get what I want?"</p><p>"Not directly. I believe I sent the proper message to attract his attention. I told him where to meet me and when. It'll be enough to draw him out. I've uncovered that Sasuke has recently been put in charge of the largest laboratory. My infiltrator tells me there's over 30 researchers and close to 500 test subjects. She was unable to decern what they were testing before she was nearly discovered by security. She left the meeting place and time on the wall, and escaped just in time." </p><p>Itachi smirked, finally standing. "I thank you for your time, Shika-kun. Take your lover and go. You have my word, should the remainder of your mission be a success, and Sasuke is delivered to me, I'll never have need to bother the two of you again."</p><p>"He can leave on his own, the way he came," Shikamaru said coldly. "Or he can stay. We're through."</p><p>Neji's heart wrenched, but he nodded silently. He deserved worse, but he understood. "I will free you from Uzumaki," he insisted quietly, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I don't care if you want me to or not."</p><p>"No need," Shikamaru snapped, avoiding his touch. "Stay away from me, Hyuuga. I saved your life, the debt is paid. That doesn't mean I wish to leave. Uzumaki is my master; you were simply a reward. Your actions, however, have put an end to that. You're dead to us, and I don't need you to rescue me. Give up."</p><p>He meant it, Neji realized. His betrayal had cut Shikamaru deeper than he'd meant it to. It had been quite a risk… Now all that was left to him was death, or everlasting punishment. "If it's all the same to you, Uchiha-san, perhaps I <em>will</em> stay," he decided flatly to cover his growing anger. "I'll be in my quarters, should you require me." Turning on his heel, he left them both. He shut everything out, focused only on finding the comfort that his cell of a room had provided. He didn't want to hear or see or think anymore.</p><p>"You've done him wrong, Shika-kun," Itachi sighed, coming out of the water. He slipped into a hanging silk robe, then crossed his arms. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Shikamaru stared at the open door sadly. "He's not the only person who can weave plots. Besides, with you, he'll be hidden from danger. This is the one place neither Naruto nor Sasuke will come."</p><p>Itachi sighed and looked longingly at the man. "I'd rather have you," he admitted.</p><p>Shikamaru smiled sadly, and held himself. "You were the one who taught me that our lives aren't what we want them to be, it's what is best for others. We both choose to live lives that force us to reject who we are, and what we want."</p><p>"Some day, I'll take you back," Itachi swore, reaching out to drag Shikamaru closer. "Aren't you going to hit me, Shikamaru?" When the other man didn't resist, Itachi shivered. "Do you <em>want</em> me to touch you, Shika-kun?"</p><p>"Promise me, 'tachi," he whispered. "Keep him safe. I'll fix what Sasuke did, what I can anyway, just promise you'll look after him."</p><p>Itachi tilted his forehead to rest against Shikamaru's. "Ever the white knight, aren't you? You protect him, like you tried to protect me. It cost me my career, my family, everything… what will it cost him?"</p><p>"Only time will tell…" Shikamaru muttered, then grabbed the back of Itachi's head, kissing him forcefully. He pushed him away a moment later, and fled. Escaping was as simple as his infiltration, but leaving Itachi had never been easy. Leaving Neji with him was even harder. He had to do it. Until Sasuke was dealt with, whatever the outcome, it would have to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter I had written out, and to be honest, I never liked it. Due to the changes I've made, I was given more to work with. So, I will actually have to write the next chapter, but I've been thinking about it and have an idea what to do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi shivered in the night air, looking longingly at the bamboo one last time, and retrieved his clothes. He retired to his room, slipping naked into his warm, inviting bed. He tried to sleep, but Shikamaru had awoken his need. Years he had waited to hold him, to kiss those lips… and perhaps he never would again. On top of it, he was to play protector for the irritating man who had taken his place.</p><p>His blood boiled, but he clenched his fists and willed himself to calm down. It hadn't been Neji's fault. It was impossible not to fall for Shikamaru. He knew all too well the pain he must be feeling. Having agonized over the man years ago, he was uniquely qualified to empathize. It was disappointing… he really had wanted to kill the man.</p><p>The soft slide of the door drew his attention, and he sat up, already reaching for a hidden knife. A figure stood in the doorway, then slowly crossed the room. Itachi's eyes widened, watching Neji shed his clothes as he approached. "Many questions spring to mind, Neji-kun," he spoke, giving the man proper attention. "I'll forgo the cliché of asking what you think you're doing."</p><p>"It is quite obvious," the man growled, crawling onto the bed. "You said you wanted a slave."</p><p>"It was a jest," Itachi commented, abandoning his weapon. "A jape to needle at our fair Shikamaru. Nothing more."</p><p>Neji ignored him, kneeling unabashedly before him. "He told you I'd be impossible to break. He was wrong. If he won't have me, why shouldn't I have a little fun?" He took Itachi's hand, pulling it to press against his chest. "I'm done waiting for a man who only thought of me as a treat."</p><p>Itachi was speechless. He could feel the anger and pain coming from the other man, and knowing Shikamaru's secret made him reluctant. He never actually wanted to hurt Shikamaru… His hand slid hesitatingly across that smooth skin. "I won't deny that I've found you attractive, Neji-kun…"</p><p>Neji ran a hand through his loose hair and hung his head. "Many men find me attractive. I assure you, I'm a capable lover."</p><p>Itachi pulled his hand away and hugged his knees. "I do not doubt that, Neji. Even still, I do not want you. You're not him, you're not… Them." He glanced over, noting the confusion that played across that attractive face. Then… he hadn't heard the stories. Curious.</p><p>"I don't want you either," Neji growled. "I want him. But if I can't have him, if he doesn't want me, I'll take the next best thing. You're pretty hot, and you get what an asshole he is… so why not?"</p><p>Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "You misunderstand him, Neji. He's not what you think he is…"</p><p>"I don't <em>care</em>!" Neji exclaimed. "I don't care if he's lying anymore. He hurt me, treated me like trash! Even if he had a good reason for it, he could have just told me!"</p><p>"Would you have listened?" Itachi asked quietly. "Or would you have insisted on helping and gotten in his way?"</p><p>Neji's lips twitched, and he glanced away. He was right. He would have demanded Shikamaru take him with. "What if he needs me?"</p><p>"Trust me, he doesn't. He needs you out of the way. Naruto is through with you, I made sure of that when I informed him that I had you. You have nowhere else to be. If you step outside my protection, you will be hunted. By more skilled men than Shikamaru, I should think."</p><p>"You what?" Neji hissed.</p><p>Itachi smirked. "Your mind was made up, was it not? Your decision was made the second you decided to come to me. I severed the tie, nothing more. For the record, your decision was wise. The man is a powder keg waiting to explode. However, I have my own games, as does Shikamaru."</p><p>Neji shifted to sit, scowling. "You two… scheming and plotting, and here I am trapped in the middle. What the fuck do I get out of it? Do I just sit back and watch? I tried to help, and I'm punished for it!"</p><p>"You're being selfish, Neji," Itachi said, looking him over. He had to admit, he did look tempting. It had been years since he'd allowed a man in his bed. Capable or not, even the continued proximity was making him hard.</p><p>"So what if I am? You are too! What's the point of trying to do the right thing? I'm sick of it. It's never gotten me anywhere. Maybe it's time I act selfishly. If I want to get back at Nara and let you fuck me, what's so wrong about that?"</p><p>Itachi groaned and pulled the man close. "Make me happy, and I'll consider fucking you." He smelled wrong, the feel of his callouses were wrong, even the way the man held his wrists… everything about him was wrong. He wasn't Shikamaru. He did have a point though… Nara needed to be taught a lesson. If he wanted to pretend the men he cared about were unimportant, why shouldn't they use each other?</p><p>He let Neji have his way. He had expected aggression, but he was surprisingly gentle. The way he kissed his neck, held him down, even slowly stroking him… It spoke of a man taking his time, being thorough, delaying his own pleasure. When Neji took him in his mouth, all attempts to stay silent failed.</p><p>Hearing those cries and mewls pleased Neji. The pitch was too low, timbre not intense enough, but just the sound of desperation was exhilarating. He worked his fingers into the man with a slow rhythm, not to open him up, only to find his pleasure point. Finding it, and forcing the man to keen and struggle for more, Neji bobbed quickly up and down the man's shaft. </p><p>When Itachi's hand tangled in his hair and attempted to pull him closer, he jerked away, gasping for air. "Fuck me. Quickly. <em>Now</em>, damn it…" </p><p>Itachi shoved him back, spread his legs and entered him. He was tight, but the saliva had lubricated him well enough. He ignored the grunts and cries of pain, the labored breathing, and the way Neji turned his head. He didn't care. He <em>needed</em> to get off. Shutting his eyes he thrust into the man, imagining it was his Shika-kun beneath him. Or Sasuke... <em>gods</em> how he wanted to make Sasuke scream.</p><p>"Nara," Neji moaned, clutching the sheets, moving to meet the thrusts desperately. He'd never let a man enter him before, not even Shikamaru. He was too dominant to allow it... But he needed this, he needed to drown out the untouchable pain in his heart with raw, physical pain.</p><p>Itachi shuddered, finding his climax. It should be wrong, hearing Neji say that name. In any other circumstance, he supposed that would anger him… instead, he felt sad. Sitting back, he examined the man who had rolled away, curling into a ball. He pretended he didn't see the shake of his shoulders, or that he'd heard the soft gasps of a man trying not to sob. "Next time," he said in a dispassionately low growl, "bring a blindfold."</p><p>Neji didn't respond, and most importantly, he didn't leave.</p><p>Frowning, Itachi lay next to him, pulling him into an embrace from behind. "I'm sorry, Neji. I'm sorry I'm not him." Neji did sob then, and Itachi held him wordlessly. If he hadn't broken years ago, he might have joined him in his sorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, and good thing too, because now I have more of a back story to work with. I'm hoping this will help me get back to Hushed Worship, because I adored that story until it hit a wall.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikamaru stared into the distance silently. Patience hadn't been his strong suit lately. It'd been three years since he'd set eyes on the man he waited for. Three long years since so many lives had altered. He'd like it to a horrific accident, except it had been deliberate. And his fault, truth be told. Perhaps that was why he punished himself so thoroughly. It wasn't just him that suffered, but soon, this would end.</p><p>"I never would have imagined how much you'd change, Nara."</p><p>A cold shiver went down Shikamaru's back, and he turned to face the speaker. There was no way he should have been able to sneak up on him, yet here he was. He warily examined the apathetic expression of Sasuke Uchiha, pressing himself tightly against the wall. It shamed him that he was afraid, but he knew what Sasuke was capable of. "Good to see you still know how to take a hint," he growled.</p><p>Sasuke's lips curved mildly. "I wasn't about to miss the opportunity to lay eyes on you." They seemed to drink him in, from head to toe, and yet the boredom never left. "I had forgotten how enticing you are. Then again, when left with such meager fare for so long, a banquet would be tempting, would it not?"</p><p>Shikamaru sneered in disgust. "Cut the bullshit, Uchiha. You know why I'm here."</p><p>Sasuke pushed away from the window he sat in, slowly crossing to stand in front of him. "I received your threat," he acknowledged softly. "Can't say it's compelling. I have half a mind to deliver you to my master. It would be amusing to watch him play with you."</p><p>"Itachi would certainly take issue with that," Shikamaru said quietly. "He sent me to deliver a message."</p><p>Sasuke's eyes sharped and his hand shot out, closing on Shikamaru's throat, squeezing. The expression on his face was feral, uncontrolled. "I told you, Nara… I warned you to stay away from him. How badly do you want to ruin him?"</p><p>Shikamaru struggled against the strong grip, hands scrabbling uselessly at his wrist. He tried not to whimper and wheeze, but he couldn't breathe. He shook his head, mouthing words that were impossible to give voice to. He tried not to acknowledge the excitement that crept into those hard dark eyes.</p><p>Sasuke relaxed the pressure, still holding him against the wall. It was difficult to contain his emotions, and the arousal it brought. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now. I could do it… it would bring me great pleasure."</p><p>Shikamaru coughed and sucked in as much air as he could manage. His neck stung, as if he'd been scratched. "He took my lover," Shikamaru finally said. "He's holding him as collateral. Unless I delivered his message, he told me Neji would die."</p><p>Sasuke laughed abruptly, releasing him. "Neji? Neji <em>Hyuuga</em>?! Oh Nara, you certainly have terrible taste. Who knew you'd sink so low to bed that… <em>trash</em>. You could have spread your legs for half of Konoha and been deemed more respectable. Truly, you didn't expect that to compel me?"</p><p>Shikamaru guarded his thoughts carefully, analyzing Sasuke's amusement. "Please," he whispered, reaching out to clutch at Sasuke's jacket. "I'll do anything… Just come back with me. I did everything you told me to! I broke it off with Itachi, I've served Naruto, I moved on… Don't make me lose Neji too."</p><p>Sasuke laughed coldly, knocking his hands away. "Desperation looks pretty on you. It did back then too, until you tried to take Itachi from me. You forced my hand, Shikamaru. You have yourself to blame, and no one else. I won't stop until I've taken <em>everything</em> from you."</p><p>"YOU ALREADY TOOK EVERYTHING!" Shikamaru shouted, stepping out of reach. He had crossed into dangerous territory. A calm Sasuke he could deal with… but when angered he was capable of anything. "<em>You</em> ruined him! Your own brother! The man you claim you love! He gave up everything, all to protect you and your dirty little secret."</p><p>Sasuke held himself, pressing a finger against his lips. He returned to his seat on the window sill and looked out into the darkness. "What was I supposed to do? Marry that… <em>filth</em>? My parents intended well, I'm sure, but Haruno isn't even close to being good enough."</p><p>"Sakura is an excellent surgeon! She's beautiful! What could possibly be wrong with her?"</p><p>"If she's so great, you fuckin' marry her." Sasuke's eyes were filled with rage, and when they saw Shikamaru's expression, he nodded curtly. "Exactly. You understand, but my parents never could. When they demanded a reason for my refusal, I told them the truth. Women <em>disgust</em> me. No one, save Itachi, will ever be good enough, and I will not settle."</p><p>"You could have pretended, Sasuke," Shikamaru said softly. "For Itachi's sake, you could have <em>acted</em> like you cared! You could have had him in secret!"</p><p>Sasuke scoffed. "You sound just like him. Itachi told me the same thing when my parents begged him to talk sense into me. <em>'Pretend Sasuke. Pretend for me.'</em> I was so angry I took him there and then, forced him to cry my name. I didn't even stop when our parents caught us."</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His shock seemed to amuse the raven-haired man. "Then…"</p><p>"I'd never seen Itachi so impassive. It was beautiful. When my father threatened to expose us… He calmly drew his gun, and shot both of them. Then he threw me against the wall and fucked me so hard I thought I would die. I knew, in that moment, that he loved me…"</p><p>Shikamaru was revolted. Sasuke looked so blissful recounting the story. His stomach was turning, but he wasn't sure if it was the realization, or if he was becoming ill. "You're sick," he whispered. Sasuke's smile at that was unsettling.</p><p>"We've been playing this game for too long, Nara. Let's be honest, I'm better at it because I have nothing left to lose. Not Itachi, not you, not my family… even Naruto was easy enough to throw away. When Orochimaru grows bored with me, I'll turn on him too. I won't be satisfied until Konoha burns, and everyone with it. And when it's over, I'll force you to watch him choose me. He'll put a bullet in your head before he gives up on me."</p><p>Shikamaru's head spun and he stumbled, falling to his knees. "What… what the fuck?"</p><p>Sasuke watched the man try to rise, then collapse to the ground. "Took long enough," he murmured, standing and slowly walking toward him. He knelt by Shikamaru and rolled him over. Those obstinate brown eyes were struggling to stay open. "You were a fool to come alone, Nara. You were a fool to draw my attention. I had almost forgotten all about you and my promise." He reached out, touching his cheek softly. "I can't wait to ruin you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Trigger Warning!</strong>
</p><p>This chapter is absolutely abhorrent. It contains graphic depictions of rape and psychological manipulation. If you are easily disturbed by such things, <strong>DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!</strong></p><p>Everything that is important in this chapter will be covered in a less disturbing setting later.</p><p>I could have done without this chapter, without the graphic nature. I could have illuded to it subtly... But I felt it necessary to establish the state Shikamaru is in later in the story.</p><p>This will be the only chapter of such magnitude. So don't worry about just straight skipping this and continuing on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...maru?"</p><p>Shikamaru moaned, trying to move. He was stunned when he was slapped hard across the face. He cried out, eyes flying open. It was dark, but he could see a figure in front of him. He tried to move again, and found his arms chained to the ceiling. What had happened? Sasuke. He had met with Sasuke, and… fucker had drugged him. His knees hurt really bad, and he realized he was kneeling.</p><p>"Awake now?"</p><p>"Sasuke…" Shikamaru said weakly. There was a growl from the figure in front of him. "What ar-" There was a sharp snapping sound and pain ripped across his chest. He cried out, trying desperately to scramble away, but his bonds were unbreakable. He could get to his feet, but that only got him a few steps further before the chains jerked his arms back. "Stop! God, stop!"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>The snap came again, and it caught his arm. It was a belt, he could tell from the soft clink of the buckle. Several stinging slaps later, Sasuke dropped his weapon. Shikamaru was sobbing, screaming for help.</p><p>"No one can hear you down here, <em>Shika-kun</em>. Everyone screams down here. I promise, however, I won't tear your fingernails off."</p><p>Shikamaru's whimpers came unbidden, and try as he might to swallow them, he was too afraid. He couldn't see, and Sasuke had stopped talking. "What do you want?" he tried. He felt hands on him, and he froze, realizing for the first time he was naked. "No!" he shouted wildly. "Please. Don't do this."</p><p>"Fight as much as you like, Shika-kun," Sasuke growled into his ear. "If you stop struggling, it'll go easier for you. You know how much I enjoy a good fight."</p><p>Shikamaru wanted to believe him, but he didn't. He hissed when Sasuke's hand moved across his hip, cupping him. "No," he whispered.</p><p>"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," came the soft voice. "You don't like pain the way they do. You being hard isn't a requirement, but…"</p><p>Shikamaru shuddered when Sasuke's lips pressed to his neck. "Don't pretend to be soft with me, Sasuke," Shikamaru growled. "I know you too well for that." He tried not to be affected by the slow way Sasuke worked him, the teasing touches, the way he brushed against sensitive spots. Unfortunately, his body responded easily.</p><p>"I haven't forgotten, Nara," Sasuke moaned. "The way you <em>dominated</em> me the first time. The things you said. The way Itachi enjoyed seeing his toy use me."</p><p>"You liked it," Shikamaru ground out, earning him a gentle bite and a sharp slap to his ass. He didn't care, his anger was getting the better of him. "You were practically <em>begging</em> for it."</p><p>"The way I'll make you beg, Shikamaru," Sasuke promised, drawing away.</p><p>Shikamaru sighed in relief, sinking to his knees. He cried and tried to jerk away when he felt Sasuke's hands on his thighs, and his hot mouth enveloping him. "No," he whispered, his hips jerking forward, body aching for more. God, it'd been too long. "Stop… Sasuke!" The mouth bobbed up and down rapidly, and Shikamaru could feel his deep groans as he swallowed him, holding his hips tight as he bucked. The vibrations rolled along his length and tickled his balls until he lost control. He grasped the chains with his hands to relieve the pressure on his wrists, rising up on his knees. "Gonna… cum…" he growled, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>The mouth left his sensitive member and he whined, bucking at the air, while tears rolled down his face. A hand replaced the mouth and jerked him back towards the edge. It was the voice that stimulated him now.</p><p>"Cum for me Shika-kun," came the soft purr. "Cover me with your pleasure. Just a little more, and I'll let you ride my cock. How does that sound, hm? You want me inside you?"</p><p>"No!" Shikamaru screamed, knowing he only had a few pumps left. His body shivered and a tremor ripped through him as the hand stilled. Desperation filled him and he thrust wildly in the grip. He needed to get off; had needed it for weeks. He panted, head falling back as he worked his way towards release.</p><p>"Look at that… doing all the work yourself. You want this, just admit it. Admit it and cum, Shika-baby."</p><p>Teeth scraped across his nipple, a hot, soft, soothing tongue lapping at the sensitive nub. Shikamaru bit his lip and keened, hips pressing into that hand one last time. He throbbed, crying out as ropes of cum shot out in spurts.</p><p>Sasuke moaned, stroking him until he'd milked every drop from him. "Someone's been neglecting you, kitten," he whispered, letting him go. "You've covered me, chest to cock. More than enough to open you up, plenty of lubrication to fuck you into oblivion."</p><p>Shikamaru sobbed, shame filling him. He deserved this. Deserved to be taken this way. He hadn't thought it had been unwanted back then. Sasuke had never told him to stop… He'd taken it silently, admitted he hadn't been displeased. Shikamaru hadn't meant any harm. He just… hadn't wanted to look weak. If Itachi had thought him weak, he would have dropped him in the gutter. In the end… isn't that what Shikamaru had done? He'd succumbed to Sasuke's blackmail and the torture had begun. "Do it," he whispered. "Fuck me. Punish me."</p><p>Sasuke chuckled, behind him again. "Your permission isn't needed Nara, but having it is sweet. I was your first… you admitted that. Fucking me after my brother had filled me, using his cum to enter me." His slick fingers found Nara's entrance, and he shoved them in roughly. He laughed when Shikamaru moved against them, whining. His free hand slid up his chest, collecting the fluid that dripped down. He coated his aching member with it, adding another digit. </p><p>Despite the way Shikamaru complied, he still refused to relax; still resisting stubbornly. "You'll be the first man I take, Nara. I'm quivering with anticipation… My entire life I've let people take me, dominate me, use me… I want to know how they feel." His fingers flexed, stretching the tight ring of muscle, searching for that bundle of nerves that would shred that infuriating resistance.</p><p>Shikamaru grit his teeth, but his head fell back when Sasuke's probing fingers found that sweet spot inside him. "Fuck," he whispered, riding his hand, eyes closed. "There… right… there. Ah, Sasu- ngh, no, no, wait! Sasukeeee!"</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore. The way Shikamaru had called his name when he took his hand away, dragging out the last syllable of his name… it was too arousing. Dragging the struggling man into his arms, he shoved his way inside, hissing at the warm tightness. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. "<em>Move, damn you</em>. You wanted it, didn't you? Beg boy, croon for me…"</p><p>"It hurts!" Shikamaru cried, trying to wriggle away from him. In doing so, he only succeeded in helping Sasuke push further in. He screamed, thrashing in his arms, working the protruding length deeper. "Too much," he whimpered. "Stop…"</p><p>"Am I bigger than that fuckboy, Neji?" Sasuke gasped, pressing his forehead against Shikamaru's shoulder. "I heard he's quite the little whore. He'll do anything for money… give hand-to-hand lessons, kill… bet he'd screw anyone if the price was right. Fuck Shikamaru, how long has it been for you?"</p><p>"Weeks… I don't know. Can't… remember..." Shikamaru yelped as Sasuke shoved him forward, his chains wrenching his arms upward. He shrieked as Sasuke began to slam forcefully into him.</p><p>Sasuke grunted, enthralled with the way he struggled, clenching around him, trying to keep him out. "Is this why everyone is so… <em>obsessed</em> with you? Fuck you feel good… Is this how it felt, Shika-kun? Did it feel good taking me, making it hurt until pleasure made me crave your body?"</p><p>Shikamaru sobbed openly, saliva dripping down his chin as he screamed, unable to close his mouth. His arms burned, and he felt nails rake down his back. He twisted against his bonds, against Sasuke's grip and began to move with him. Anything… anything to <em>end</em> this. Panting, he tried to obey. If he gave Sasuke what he wanted, he would stop.</p><p>"Where's your god now, Shika-kun? Where's your 'tachi to save you? Didn't you want to be <em>subjugated</em>?" His hips stuttered when he heard the man moaning, whispering something. "Speak up, Shikamaru, I can't hear you…" Wrenching him back by his hair, he arched the man's body, plunging into that tight ass.</p><p>"Sasuke," Shikamaru whispered. "Please. More… fuck me, Sasuke. I want it. I'll do anything, please… God, Sasuke…"</p><p>Sasuke groaned, reaching to stroak the man's cock as he rode him eagerly. "Good boy," he cooed, stilling as Shikamaru rose and fell quickly, finally opening up for him. "Unlike you, however, I have no intention of pulling out. I'm going to spill inside you, fill that tight ass with my cum. You're going to keep it inside you, or tomorrow it'll be worse. You ready baby? Do it <em>Shika-kun</em>, make me cum for you. Take what you want." He hissed as the man desperately bucked, using his chains to get the proper leverage. </p><p>Shikamaru cried joyfully as he felt Sasuke's fingers digging into his hips, the throb that told him he'd succeeded, the hot pulse that filled him. He kept riding him, moving against the friction that urged him further, until he came himself, shuddering. He listened to their ragged breathing, limp in the strong arms that held him, thoroughly exhausted. "Did I do good?" he asked weakly. "Did I please you, Sasuke?"</p><p>Sasuke made a low noise, shoving the man away. "You're disgusting, Nara. I didn't come here to be pleased. I'm here to show you your place."</p><p>Shikamaru moaned, grateful to be done. He gasped when a hard slap stung his ass, and he clenched hard, scrambling as far as his chains would allow.</p><p>"Remember what I told you, Nara. I want to feel my cum inside you later. If you're a good boy, I'll take the chains off."</p><p><em>Later?</em> Shikamaru dispaired. "I'll be good," he promised, curling up and squeezing his legs together. </p><p>"Prove it," Sasuke growled. "Clean me off, pet. And if you use your teeth, I'll bring my friends next time."</p><p>Shikamaru felt a hand on his cheek, and he turned his mouth to it, licking subserviently. He felt his jaw guided towards the limp dick that had tortured him, and he sucked it eagerly, moaning enthusiastically. He whined when it was pulled away, his eyes searching the darkness for the figure.</p><p>"You look so beautiful, Shikamaru," Sasuke whispered, tweaking a nipple gently.</p><p>Shikamaru's face scrunched in confusion. How was it Sasuke could see him, but Shikamaru couldn't penetrate the darkness?</p><p>"Still can't see, can you?" Sasuke asked, as if reading his mind. "Don't worry, your blindness will soon wear off. After all… I wouldn't want to deprive you entirely of the desirable body you used to crave. Now rest… I'll be back to feed you later. Perhaps by then you'll be more accommodating and obedient."</p><p>Shikamaru waited for what felt like forever. The silence surrounded him, and he'd never been so happy to be alone. He wept freely, calling in soft whispers for the men he'd hoped to protect. He'd endure any torment, as long as they were safe. He could be strong for their sakes. "Wait for me," he sobbed quietly. "I'll escape this hell, I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For everyone who DID read this chapter, and are confused about the conversation between them, my story Hushed Worship has the answer.</p><p>Sasuke is a manipulative little cunt, calling their previous encounter rape, but breaking a person takes time, effort, and a slight bit of skill. I think. I actually am guessing, because that's not something <em>I</em> would ever do, but I have been on the receiving end of a lot of mental, physical, psychological and emotional abuse. So, I'm kinda just assuming that's how it goes.</p><p>Sexual abuse isn't something I'm accustomed to, and I certainly don't condone it. This was the hardest thing I've ever written, which would explain why it's taken so damn long. It positively makes me I'll, but I still maintain it was a necessary evil.</p><p>I'm gonna go snuggle a cat, read the messages in my inbox, and work on a happier fic. I profusely apologize to anyone I damaged with this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so.... Understandably because of that last chapter, I had to focus on happier things. It took me a while to get back to this, and I still don't know where I'm going with this, or how Neji and Itachi are going to fix Shikamaru and undo the damage he's gone through. I'll figure it out. </p><p>And I AM trying to balance out the smut. It's not easy since it's the easiest thing for me to write, but I figured one last happy fun time before they learn the horrors about each other was warranted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months had passed and Itachi was losing hope. Neji could sense it from the tenseness around the man's eyes. Shikamaru had vanished off the face of the planet. No one had heard from him since he'd left the manse, but his phone had been located in a small cabin in the mountains. Even in sleep, Itachi couldn't hide his stress and sorrow.</p><p>Why was Neji still here instead of out searching? It seemed pointless when not even Naruto and Itachi's combined forces were coming up empty. Neji had silently accompanied Itachi to meetings between them, much to Naruto's annoyance. Itachi bluntly said if Naruto had a problem with his newest subordinate, he'd refuse to help. That had put an end to Naruto's tantrum. Despite their animosity, the missing man was their top priority</p><p>Only, all of their combined knowledge and information had turned up nothing. Shikamaru's infiltrator was able to give them the location of the laboratory she'd snuck into, but it was now empty. The message she'd left made no sense to her, but Itachi had decrypted it within minutes, pointing out Sasuke had often written his college notes similarly. It only led to the cabin where the phone was found. It was smashed, battery missing, giving them the only answer they were likely to find… why they hadn't been able to track it.</p><p>So why had Neji never left Itachi's side, content to wait on him hand and foot? Simply put, he had nowhere else to be, and it was the only way both of them were staying sane. If he left, Neji didn't know what would become of the man. His subordinates were terrified, wary that anything would set off one of Itachi's dark moods. Only Neji wasn't afraid. Only Neji always knew how to deal with the rages that overtook him.</p><p>The first outburst had nearly gotten violent, and Neji had used his martial arts to fend him off. What had started as a vicious, out of control attack, had slowly become sparring. When they tired and finally collapsed, Itachi joked they should make it a regular thing. Neji had readily agreed, thinking it would be beneficial to Itachi's temperament. He'd been wrong, but it was helping him stave off the fear Itachi was wrestling with.</p><p>Neji bathed the man, dressed him, kept his books, cooked and served his meals, trained with him, endured his wrath when his mood turned… warmed his bed at night. While they didn't cross that line, it felt nice to be held. It was comforting to listen to the soft breathing in the dark, knowing he wasn't utterly alone.</p><p>They had slept together since that first night. Neji didn't ask, and Itachi hadn't dissuaded him. Neji had simply showed up every night, stripped, and slid into the bed next to the sleeping man. The skin contact was enough for them, and eventually it became natural to go to bed together. There were times, like now, where he'd been tempted to do more. However, he'd always refrained. They hadn't tried again, agreeing without words that it had been a mistake. Neji still clung to the love he carried for Shikamaru, and fucking a man that felt the same was an uncomfortable notion. As time passed, it became uncomfortable in different ways. </p><p>As with nearly every night, Neji lay curled up next to Itachi watching him sleep. The daylight hours were for pretending and being strong, stoic even, but his nights had become a safe harbor for his existential crises. It was the only time he allowed himself to be honest and explore the thoughts in his mind. </p><p>He wondered what he'd do if they didn't find Nara. Was he dead? He wasn't the kind of man to disappear and leave people to worry about him. If Sasuke had gotten the upper hand, would he actually kill Shikamaru? There had been tension between the two of them years ago, but they had more or less actively ignored each other until Sasuke's betrayal. He didn't know what had happened between them. Itachi did, but even at his most enraged, he never spoke of it.</p><p>Itachi groaned, and the sound caused Neji's cock to stir, interrupting his worries. He was still sleeping, and Neji could tell because of the lack of erection tenting the sheet that covered them. Neji found that he secretly enjoyed the act of arousing the man every morning when he woke by simply existing. Without fail, Itachi would look away and leave to take care of it alone. It was fitting that unknowingly, Itachi turned him on as well. Neji was ashamed to admit he silently pleasured himself in the darkness of the room while the man slept most nights.</p><p>When it came to sex, Itachi was overly careful around him. Neji found it infuriating. He didn't want pity and avoidance; he wanted to break, to fall apart with reckless abandon. He wanted Itachi to use him as he had before, taking him hard without regard to his pleasure. The acknowledgement of that want was enough to send a rush of blood to the length between his legs. He rolled away from Itachi's embrace, allowing his mind to focus entirely on the man next to him. </p><p>He didn't love him, but fuck if he wasn't beautiful… and the noises he made while he slept, not to mention throughout the day, were undeniably erotic. Neji had tried to resist his body's reactions at first. The ache had frustrated him, making it impossible to sleep, which put him a foul mood the next day. The second time Neji had chosen to relieve the pressure in the bathroom. It was only recently that he decided he didn't care. After the first time he'd cum without waking the man, it'd become addicting.</p><p>He always took his time, never made very much noise. He didn't want to wake Itachi, but the thrill that he might was the most exhilarating high. Closing his eyes, Neji imagined all the things he wanted from the man. His hand slowly stroked his shaft, and he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. His imagination had been getting pretty graphic lately, and the scenarios were enjoyable… but there was always one consistent factor.</p><p><em>Neji…</em> that husky imagined voice was calling. </p><p>He grunted, unable to stifle it, or the whisper that followed. "Ita… chi…" A sharp intake of breath drew his attention, and his eyes flew open. Turning his head, his hand stilled. Itachi lay watching him, cheek resting on his arm.</p><p>"Don't stop…"</p><p>Neji flushed, unable to move for a moment. "You… uh..." He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his hand to move. He'd been <em>watching</em>. He'd heard. Fuck. Well, now that he was awake, he didn't have to worry about jostling the bed, or being silent. He panted as he brought himself closer to climax, moaning and whining desperately.</p><p>"You make the most delectable faces, Neji…"</p><p>Neji cried, feeling his orgasm rip through him. His balls clenched, sending ropes of sticky cum splattering up his abdomen. He hummed pleasurably, holding himself in contentment.</p><p>"So you were thinking about me, hm?" Itachi sounded amused. "Did you think about me the other times too?"</p><p>Neji's eyes snapped open wildly, shocked. There was a smugness to that gorgeous face. "You've watched me before?"</p><p>Itachi groaned, reaching out to run his fingers through the mess. "How could I resist? If I had known it was my attention you sought, I might have been more helpful. Instead, I amused myself by baiting you. You really enjoy the noises I make..."</p><p>Neji watched those fingers draw back, and Itachi's tongue flicking out to taste him. "Please…"</p><p>The older man chuckled and rolled to top him. He was surprised when Neji's pale eyes met his boldly, drinking him in and slowly sliding down his body. "You're not looking away…" Neji's eyes flicked back to his face, and he shook his head.</p><p>"Not this time." Neji reached for his hand, drawing those slender fingers to his mouth. He sucked greedily, watching with amusement as Itachi's eyes darkened with obvious hunger. The hand jerked away, swiping through his cum again. He grunted as Itachi shoved his legs apart roughly, gritting his teeth as the wet fingers entered him, working him open. He clutched the sheets, lifting his hips to give Itachi better access.</p><p>"Say it again," Itachi whispered.</p><p>"Itachi!" Neji called softly, almost drunk on this surge of lust.</p><p>"Neji…" Itachi answered, removing his fingers to scoop the  rest of the cum from the man's stomach to coat his cock. He relished the sounds that came from that throat, and the way he grew again. Itachi held his legs open, entering him slowly, whispering his name repeatedly.</p><p>Neji, unable to stand the euphoric sound any longer, sat up and pulled that mouth to his. He groaned, opening his lips to meet that sinful tongue. </p><p>There was a shift between them in that moment. Neji was no longer submissive, weak, obliging. They were both dominant, aggressive, desperate… Neji's need spilled into Itachi's and fueled it further until they were rapidly thrusting, grunting with the force of the smacks their flesh made, and quietly begging each other for more. And all the while, Neji's eyes never left him.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this, Neji," Itachi admitted, close to release. "To watch you lose that control you so desperately cling to. You should see how you look right now." Itachi grasped his wrist, pinning them to the soft mattress as his hips rolled to drive into the responding body.</p><p>"Please Itachi," Neji gasped, struggling. He wanted more, no, <em>needed</em> it. He wanted to grasp his hips and pull the man inside him and force him to… but it was a useless want, for Itachi came, throbbing hotly and filling him. Neji laughed lightly, grinding against him. It was an exquisite sight, Itachi kneeling above him, pride wrestling with the arrogance that suited him perfectly.</p><p>"Still want more do you?" the raven-haired man crooned, indulging him. "Shall I finally be the one to make you cum, Neji-kun?"</p><p>Neji cried wordlessly, loudly. He'd held his voice back for too long. He wanted Itachi to hear him, and the feelings of urgency he evoked. "Fuck me Itachi!" he begged. "Take me… claim me…"</p><p>Itachi growled and jerked the man up by the nape of his neck. His teeth met flesh and he locked into the skin, sucking hard, biting expertly as to bruise. Neji's body pressed to his, and the sweet whines and whimpers made him feel jubilant. He shoved the man away, drawing out of him, chuckling at the protests and expletives that poured from his lips. They ceased at once when his mouth met the aching prick. He swallowed him down, bobbing rapidly, listening to Neji urging him on.</p><p>"Master Itachi!" came a voice and the sound of his door being slid open.</p><p>Itachi snarled, refusing to stop. He wanted to hear that sweet voice again, taste him and drink him down… He was rewarded for his efforts, and he lifted off the man to pull him into a deep kiss. "You're <em>irresistible</em>, Neji," he murmured, drawing him into his embrace as he settled to address the intruder. "What's the meaning of this interruption?" he snarled, his gaze finally drawn to the guard. "And don't tell me there was confusion about the nature of the sounds coming from my bed." He enjoyed the way Neji chortled, burying his face into his neck, lips brushing his skin.</p><p>The embarrassed guard stood stiffly. "Nara Shikamaru has been discovered."</p><p>A wave of relief filled Neji, so blindingly cold it immobilized him… then came the flash of anger, and a flood of shame. He hid behind his hair, resting his cheek on Itachi's shoulder. Of course. The moment he gives into his insane desires Shikamaru shows up.</p><p>"Why are you bringing me news instead of my guest?" Itachi asked, his voice guarded and flat. "Where is my Shikamaru?"</p><p>His…? Neji shoved away from him angrily, striding towards the bathroom. If that's how it was, he wasn't required anymore. Last thing he wanted was to be discovered abed with Itachi. He'd admit what he'd done, and gladly, but seeing was always worse than hearing.</p><p>"He was found in a crate…" came the hesitant answer.</p><p>Neji stopped abruptly, glaring at the man. "The next words out of your mouth better be <em>alive</em>."</p><p>"He's alive!" the man squeaked. "He was delivered to Bloodmoon! We attempted to transport him, but he fought back and refused to be taken without incident. We confined him to a room and notified you immediately, as per your orders."</p><p>"Prepare the car, we'll be ready presently."</p><p>"Sir… He killed two of our men before we could subdue him. He's… like a feral beast, and in rough shape. You don't want to-"</p><p>"You presume to tell me what I want?!" Itachi bellowed. "I said ready the car!"</p><p>Neji watched the man bolt out of the room. "Do we call Uzumaki?"</p><p>"Uzumaki can wait, Neji. If you're going to clean up, do it quickly. I will not hesitate to leave without you."</p><p>Neji scoffed. <em>So much for irresistible</em>. Well, it had been fun while it lasted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>